In the Morning lullaby song fic
by bloodytears87
Summary: Just a short oneshot i thought up before going to bed Naruto singing to his baby girl.


Naruto Uzumaki woke to the sound of soft crying from the room across from his own. Tired, he dragged himself from his bed and made his way a cross the hall. He opened the door softly to revile a pink pained room filled with many baby things including a crib where a little blond baby girl usually slept peacefully. Tonight however the storm ranging outside had woken the small child up. Naruto walked over to the edge of the crib and picked up the crying buddle and immediately tried to sooth the upset child. His normal hushing and bouncing held no effect on the child. Picking up the baby's pacifier and made his way over to a rocking chair across the room. Sitting down and rocking Naruto tried to will the small blond back to sleep. He only received more crying in return.

"Shh, calm down Kiki," He soothed. "Shall I sing for you?" Kiki looked up at him with big onyx eyes that clearly said yes. Naruto smiled down on the baby girl and started singing to her.

_Little child, be not afraid The rain pounds harsh against the glass Like an unwanted stranger There is no danger I am here tonight _He rocked her gently as he brushed his fingers over her small hands. Immediately she gripped him. He smiled but continued singing to the child.

_Little child Be not afraid Though thunder explodes And lightning flash Illuminates your tearstained face I am here tonight _Kiki was only 4 months old. He continued the rocking as he planted soft putter fly kissed on her tear stained cheeks

_And someday you'll know That nature is so This same rain that draws you near me Falls on rivers and land And forests and sand Makes the beautiful world that you see In the morning _The small buddle in his arms started drifting off to sleep. She fought to keep her eyes open. Naruto watched as she battled with herself.

_Little child Be not afraid The storm clouds mask your beloved moon And its candlelight beams Still keep pleasant dreams I am here tonight _Naruto looked out the window thinking about how he had learned this lullaby. It had been when he was still in Konoha Orphanage. He had heard one of the care givers singing it to a little boy in the room next to him. It had never been sung to him but he had learned it by heart hoping to someday have someone to sing it too.

_Little child Be not afraid The wind makes creatures of our trees And the branches to hands They're not real, understand And I am here tonight _Naruto looked back to the peacefully sleeping baby in his arms. He would give up the world for her. She was everything to him.

_And someday you'll know That nature is so This same rain that draws you near me Falls on rivers and land And forest and sand Makes the beautiful world that you see In the morning _He thought back at his own childhood. He had Iruka to take care of him. Even thought it wasn't his own father and mother at lest it was something. Iruka was like a father to him anyways.

_For you know, once even I Was a little child And I was afraid But a gentle someone always came To dry all my tears Trade sweet sleep for fears And to give a kiss goodnight _He was just happy that he could be their for his own child. Thankful that she didn't have to go threw the loneliness he had gone threw before finding that one special person to chase the loneliness away.

_Well, now I am grown And these days have shown Rain's a part of how life goes But it's dark and it's late So I'll hold you and wait 'til your frightened eyes do close _He looked lovingly at Kiki in his arms and couldn't imagine her in the care of anyone else. He vowed to always be there for her. To help her grow and teach her all the things that he had to learn on his own.

_And I hope that you'll know That nature is so This same rain that draws you near me Falls on rivers and land And forests and sand Makes the beautiful world that you see In the morning _

Naruto go up still singing on his way to place his little girl in her crib now that she was peacefully asleep once again. He Stood my her crib for a moment just watching over her with a content smile on his face

_Everything's fine in the morning The rain will be gone in the morning But I'll still be here in the morning_

Pale arms snaked around Naruto's waist and a head rested itself on his shoulders. Naruto leaned back into the touch of his lover .

"Storm wake her up again?"

"Yea, sorry to wake you Sasuke," Naruto said.

"It's fine, lets go back to sleep while our little girl is resting Hn?" Sasuke said pulling Naruto from the room. Naruto went willingly and found himself back in his own room lying down next to the raven.

"Good night dobe,"

"Good night… teme,"


End file.
